Talk:Weak Points
What does this exactly do numbers-wise? Does it modify total dmg? Only weapon and attribute bonus to dmg like backstabs? How about on-hit dmg like poisons, runes and elemental dmg from weapon enhancement spells? I think it's everything. Can scatter shot apply this effect to all targets of the scattershot victims? This talent causes a weapon enchantment called "Inflicts vulnerability to damage". Due to the fact, that other weapon enchantments (such as Flaming Weapons) do not work with ranged weapons and "Inflicts vulnerability to damage" doesn't show on them either, I highly doubt that Weak Points works with ranged weapons at all. :I have similar doubts. When turned on with melee weapon equipped, which has no elemental property active, it will get an glowing effect, while nothing will happen when ranged weapon is equipped. P22 12:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to conduct some serious testing with xbows (to reduce damage fluctuations) to prove this wrong. However, currently my experience tells me WP does work with ranged, though the bonus is not overwhelming. Moreover, there is nothing in ability properties in ABI.xls to imply WP is melee-only. The visual effect argument should not be taken seriously: I've yet to see any effect at all display on ranged weapons, in the first place. IN 04:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::" I've yet to see any effect at all display on ranged weapons" wait, surely you don't mean you've never seen the visual display for runes on ranged weps? Also, when any mage wep enhancing effect is cast (fire, ice, tele), I see those effects on ranged weps display, and the added damage show up correctly over targets head on hit. If not, are you sure you have that enabled in your graphic settings?? ::Actually, I'm 99% certain this does not work on ranged weapons, not because there's no visual, but because when you have a melee weapon equipped and you mouse over that weapon, it says "Inflicts vulnerability to damage", and it does NOT say that on a ranged weapon. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 07:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) spell damage is NOT increased This ability is not like Mark of Death - it does NOT increase damage dealt by spells. I only use spells to damage enemies, but I thought if my rogue hits an enemy once while having Weak Points active, it may make the target more susceptible to my wizardress's spells, similar to mark of death or vulnerability/affliction hex. Nope. This ability is as useless as the Song of Courage (doesn't increase spell damage either). So if you are into arcane only, don't bother about your rogue's dexterity, just invest all points into cunning, at least Song of Valor and Captivating Song get more useful that way if your rogue is also a bard. As for me, I've got to buy another Tome of Focus to reset my rogue's abilities. Why can't Bioware provide more elaborate talent descriptions? It's all trial and error. Bah! WRFan (talk) 01:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, why does lack of increased spell damage make this and Song of Courage useless? Unless you're running a party of 4 mages (which, if you have access to these talents, you obviously aren't), these two talents help physical damage considerably. Especially if you're a back stabbing rogue (and thus hitting many, many times more often than your mages), this increases damage output substantially.-- (talk) 12:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC)